Bad Mood Rising
"Bad Mood Rising" is the eleventh episode of Aladdin, originally aired on September 6, 1994. Plot Aladdin, Jasmine and company are on their way to a neighboring kingdom called Quirkistan. Jasmine reminds Aladdin to take this mission seriously, but Aladdin reassures her and reminds her that they'll be together forever. As the group arrive, they are shocked to see that Quirkistan is a wasteland; the trees are dead, there are no plants, and the weather is bad. Suddenly an earthquake occurs. Aladdin notices that the ground beneath him is cracking and he starts falling. The scene switches to the palace of Quirkistan. A spoiled, child king named King Mamood tells his assistant, Wazeer, that there's a spec in his royal milk. Wazeer tells him that it's just a little spec, but King Mamood gets angry, which makes the weather even worse. Wazeer then leaves to get him another glass of milk. Outside the throne room, Wazeer is annoyed with the king's behavior and hopes that the people from Agrabah cheers him up or all of Quirkistan is doomed. Back to the group, Genie is keeping the earth apart as a steel Girder and Aladdin is revealed to still be alive as he hangs onto dear life. However, the rock soon gives away and Aladdin starts falling towards the spiky ground and Genie can't keep the Earth apart for long. Luckily, Carpet is able to rescue Aladdin just before the ground closes and while Aladdin and Jasmine happily reunite with each other, Genie, still as a steel Girder lands on Iago. At the palace, Wazeer explains that the king has been in a dreadful mood ever since his birthday party as nobody told him about it. Wazeer reveals to everyone that Quirkistan is an enchanted land as whenever Mamood is happy, the weather is beautiful, but when he's glum, the weather is bad. He shows them treasure that he will give to anyone who will make the king happy. Iago and Abu, having become fascinated with the treasure, are able to convince Aladdin and Jasmine to try and let them cheer up the king in order to gain then treasure. Everyone tries to make Mamood happy, but instead he gets bored until Aladdin juggles many swords and the weather becomes nice. However, Aladdin is having trouble with the swords and accidentally pins Mamood to the wall. Not amused by this accidental attempt on his life, the king gets angry and the weather becomes bad again. Jasmine then tries to apologize saying they were only trying to help, but Mamood doesn't care and now wants the group to leave, but Jasmine gets an idea. She and the others pretend to leave, but peeks the king's interest about a story of a golden prince. She tells Mamood a story about how a golden prince met the king of the genies. The story makes Mamood happy and the weather becomes nice again. As Jasmine finishes telling the story, Mamood replies saying it was great, but orders that she tell him another story the next day. Wazeer is delighted that the kingdom is safe, while Iago starts to collect the treasure as the reward. However, Wazeer then reveals to everyone that they must keep Jasmine forever, much to everyone's shock. Aladdin, outraged, says that he will never leave Jasmine, not even for all the treasure in the world, much to Iago's dismay claiming his life is a curse. As the group are about to leave the palace to return to Agrabah, King Mamood tells his guards to stop them and, drawing his dagger, reveals that Princess Jasmine will be staying with him from now on, much to Aladdin and Jasmine's horror. The guards trap Carpet and Genie, while securing Aladdin. Aladdin and Jasmine try to reason with Mamood, but his mood only becomes worse and he calls for more guards to capture everyone, while at the same time the weather becomes more and more dangerous. Aladdin, Jasmine, and the others are able to free themselves and escape from the palace, while escaping the kingdom, the group now see how bad Quirkistan has become do to the king's mood. Jasmine blames herself for the kingdom's current state, but Aladdin tries to reassure Jasmine, telling her it's not her fault. Suddenly, the group are nearly struck by lighting and Carpet is knocked unconscious. As they start to fall from the sky the group is starting to head straight towards a volcano, but luckily miss it. As they are recovering from their impact, Genie, turned into a statue as result of being covered in hardened lava, rolls past them, and Aladdin and Jasmine laugh at it. But this does not last long, as they are soon confronted by a mob of villagers, who take them to some nearby caves where they have taken shelter due to the bad weather and natural disasters caused by Mamood's very foul temper. While there, Aladdin explains everything that had happened and now, finally learning the full story, the villagers blame Jasmine for the kingdom's condition. But one of the female villagers sticks up for Jasmine and tells everyone that it's not really her fault and says that it's not right for them to force other people to suffer just as they are. Suddenly, one of the other villagers alerts everyone that the king has arrived. King Mamood arrives on a horse and demands they hand over Jasmine, otherwise, with the wind momentarily blowing up both the cloth on his hat and the mane on his horse to signify how ill-tempered he is right now, he will become angrier than he already is. Not wanting the innocent villagers to suffer just because of her, Jasmine decides that she has no choice but to go with the king in order to secure their safety. Aladdin tries to stop her from going, but Jasmine sadly tells him that though she may be a princess, she knows that her own needs come second to those of the people and she leaves with King Mamood, who departs satisfied at having gotten what he wanted. Aladdin sadly looks on to see Jasmine leave with the king while the weather is restored to normal now that Mamood has been pacified. Late at night, Aladdin and the others are now depressed having lost Jasmine. Iago, on the other hand, is more excited that they may finally get the treasure since they made the king happy, and they can buy their own palace with it, but Aladdin says it'll all mean nothing without Jasmine, prompting Iago to call him a wet blanket. This depression is briefly abated, however, when Genie reminds them to break him out of his statue state. After doing so, Aladdin finally snaps, and angrily asks why he had to give up Jasmine because of the king's temper tantrums. Genie tells Aladdin not to be so hard on the king, as he doesn't know how miserable he's making everybody, causing Aladdin to get an idea. The next day at the palace, Jasmine is telling King Mamood the story of how she and Aladdin fell in love. Suddenly, they see Aladdin approaching the palace. The king prepares, drawing his dagger again, as he believes Aladdin has again come for Jasmine, but Aladdin sadly states that he on only came to say goodbye. Mamood, although still wary and suspicious of Aladdin's real intentions, allows this, and Aladdin and Jasmine miserably say goodbye to each other, while expressing their love, which starts to move the king upon realizing how he's ruining Aladdin's life by keeping Jasmine with him. Aladdin then asks the king if Jasmine's parents are also allowed to say goodbye, which puzzles Jasmine as Aladdin had mentioned her mother. Outside the throne room, Genie turns Iago and Abu into Jasmine's "parents" so they can say goodbye to her as well. Genie then turns himself into more people who will miss Jasmine, such her "grandfather", "orphaned villagers" and her "pet wallaby", while Aladdin pretends to be weeping. Mamood becomes so moved and guilty at his actions that he starts crying, which causes it to start raining. Mamood allows Jasmine to return to her loved ones, and then becomes happy (despite Wazeer believing he will be miserable forever) for doing something good and decides to do good things for other people and the weather becomes nice again. Iago is upset that they lost the treasure, but Genie tells him that Aladdin got his treasure as now Aladdin and Jasmine can now be together forever. The episode ends with Aladdin and Jasmine sharing a kiss with Iago flying around them complaining. Cast *Scott Weinger as Aladdin *Linda Larkin as Jasmine *Tahj Mowry as King Mamood *Ron Glass as Wazeer *Dan Castellaneta as Genie *Gilbert Gottfried as Iago *Frank Welker as Abu Goofs *Before the group is taken to the cave, the shot of Aladdin, Jasmine and Abu shows Jasmine's dress and hairband as blue while her sleeves are her skin color. Gallery Home video releases VHS *''Jasmine's Enchanted Tales: Jasmine's Wish'' fr:Le petit roi boudeur Category:Aladdin episodes Category:Television episodes